1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for loading a semiconductor package, and more particularly to a tool for making the semiconductor package exactly contact with terminals of an electrical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to all in connector field that electrical connector is used to electrically connect two electronic equipments, such as a semiconductor package and a circuit board, by conduct terminals received therein, so the contacting quality of the terminals with the electronic equipments will influence whole performance of the electrical connector.
A conventional electrical connector comprises a body, a top inserting portion assembled upon the body, a bottom inserting portion assembled below the body, a locking member mounted to the top inserting portion, a frame mounted to the top inserting portion and defining a receiving space, and a actuate member assembled to the body for operating the locking member. To make sure that the semiconductor package well electrically contacts with the terminals in the body, a size of the receiving space of the frame equal to a size of the semiconductor package which is positioned in the electrical connector by the frame. So, when another semiconductor package with a different size is concerned, we must replace with another electrical connector, that will enhance product cost and working intensity.
Another conventional electrical connector comprises a body, a top inserting portion assembled upon the body, a bottom inserting portion assembled below the body, a locking member mounted to the top inserting portion, a frame mounted to the top inserting portion and defining a receiving space and a actuate member assembled to the body for operating the locking member. To reduce the product cost and working intensity, the size of the receiving space of the frame is bigger than that of the semiconductor package. The semiconductor package electrically connect with tin balls of the terminals by a conduct pad disposed on a bottom thereof. So that, the electrical connector can receive different sizes of semiconductor packages, however, the electrical connector has other shortage, such as the semiconductor package need to be accurately electrically contact with the terminals, for the semiconductor package is positioned by a connection of the tin balls and the semiconductor package, but this action is operated by manual work which easily causes errors and is inefficient.